Several types of splash guards are known for containing or controlling the splashing of water and dirt which is generated as tires travel on a roadway.
Splash guards have not normally been provided as original vehicle equipment, and it is believed that automotive manufacturers, at least in the United States, are currently reluctant to install splash guards due to current Federal regulations.
Although splash guards having a variety of shapes are known, one of the most common types includes a flat sheet-form body mounted to the vehicle flange by means of threaded fasteners or the like. It is believed the flat body splash guard have become popular due to its simple style which has provided inexpensive manufacturing for automotive after market suppliers and the facility with which it can be fitted to a wide variety of vehicles.
While the flat splash guards have been sold on a "one size fits many" basis, the few sizes and shapes of splash guard have not always provided a satisfactory fit for every vehicle. If splash guards do not fit properly they may not be cosmetically acceptable to the vehicle owner and in many cases they will not provide good splash control.
Since splash guards are not normally standard equipment on newly purchase automobiles, they are usually installed by or for the owner subsequent to purchase. The splash guards are generally mounted behind the front and rear wheels and are attached to structure forming part of the wheel opening in the fender. In most automobiles, the wheel opening is defined by a flanged lip that is bent in a direction toward the centerline of the automobile. Splash guards are typically installed by fastening the splash guard to a portion of this flange.
Various methods for attaching splash guards to a fender flange have been proposed. One of the most common methods is the use of threaded fasteners which extend through a splash guard and threadedly engage apertures in the flange. This method is less than satisfactory because it requires a drilling operation be performed on the fender flange prior to installation. Drilling holes in the sheet metal of the vehicle body is also unsatisfactory because it typically cannot be done unless the vehicle has been jacked up and a wheel removed.
Other methods for attaching flat splash guards to the flange which obviate the need for removing wheels and drilling apertures in the flange have also been suggested. One of these proposed devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,083. The device discloses a U-shaped spring clip engageable with a fender flange, that carries an outwardly extending pin. A retaining cap installed onto the pin maintains the splash guard on the clip. Another device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,140. The device provides a Z-shaped metal spring clip defining two interconnected U-shaped portions. One U-shaped portion frictionally engages the fender flange, while the other portion engages a splash guard.
While both of these devices do provide simple splash guard attachment, it is believed that in use, the flat splash guards are relatively unstable and are easily dislodged when lateral forces are applied to the guards. When these types of devices are used for mounting sheet-form splash guards, the stability of the mount is dependent on the resiliencey of the clip. It is also believed that external forces applied to the splash guard, such as by a car wash, tend to dislodge the splash guard.
Another proposed device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,985. The device shows a clamp engageable with a fender flange that carries a threaded member which extends through the splash guard. The device disclosed provides a clamping structure which does not depend on the resiliency of the clip to maintain the splash guard. While this structure does provide a superior stabile mount, strong lateral forces may on occasion be able to disengage the splash guard from the fender.